Finally Free
by Wolfaholic
Summary: [This is NOT how the REAL ending of Furuba goes! Just a FANFICTION]


Kyo finished practicing martial arts, but finished and was walking towards Shigure's house. Graduation was coming up and knew that there was absolutly no way he could get out of Akito's bet.

_"Let's make a bet. If you can manage to defeat Yuki before Graduation, I'll stop calling you a monster, and let you join the Zodiac...but if you __can't__ defeat Yuki, you must be put into confinement until the day you die!!"_

Kyo sighed, knowing that his fate was coming. He wouldn't be able to see all his friends, including Tohru. He would be locked up in a tiny room for the rest of eternity until he died. He was going to be living in a Hel.  
The sun was setting and Kyo looked down, avoiding eye contact with any pedestrians that walked his way. He sighed, thinking how miserable he was going to be. But hey, at least no one would be in pain, right? I mean, he _was _a monster after all. The one cursed by the vengeful Cat left out of the Zodiac. He thought about how everyone but him was going to live a good and normal life while he was locked up. He finally saw Shigure's house in a distance and could smell Tohru cooking some cod and riceballs.  
Kyo walked in the house and took his shoes off. Shigure greeted Kyo.

Shigure- " Hello Kyonkichi!"

"Dammit don't call me that!" Kyo gave a cold, icy glare with his promegrante orbs. A scowl appeared on his face as he walked up the wooden stairs and into his bedroom. In his room was bookshelves of Shigure's books, a bed, a few windows, and a sliding glass door that led out to a balcony. He sighed quietly and shut the door behind him and looked at the pictures of him and Tohru, along with other ones with Kazuma.

_I wonder if anyone __will__ miss me when I leave. Will anyone be sad if I leave? What will Tohru do?_

This thought kept Kyo busy for a while, and then heard Tohru's voice calling his name. Supper apparently was ready. Kyo stood up and opened his door, closing it behind him, and walked down the stairs. He could smell his favorite food: cod. He walked over to the small table and kneeled on one of the cusions and saw his cooked cod. Yuki sat on the other side of Kyo, as Shigure and Tohru sat at a different spot by the table.  
Kyo and the others enjoyed Tohru's delightful and delicious meal. Then, Shigure asked Tohru what she was going to do when she graduated.

Tohru- " I'm going to buy a house and get a job."

Shigure- "You're not going to collage, huh?"

Tohru- "Nope! . "

For some reason, this bother Kyo. Yuki began to feel uneasy too. Tohru had worked so much during her high school year, was she officially ready to just move out and get a job?

Yuki- "...But, won't that be too much, Ms. Honda?"

Tohru- " Nope! I appriciate your concern for me, but I'll be fine! I promise!"

Everyone finished their food and Kyo walked back up the stairs into his room. Night time came and Kyo walked outside and jumped up on the roof and stared at the stars.

_Kyoko, what do you think of this? Tohru's going to be getting a job and skip collage? Are you ok with this?_

Kyo wondered until he fell asleep. He had another nightmare about Kyoko, and began to sweat. His skin slowly turned pale as he tossed and turned.  
Morning approached as Kyo woke up, seeing the radiant and bright sun shining down on him. He groaned a little and jumped off the roof, landing perfectly on his feet. He walked inside, and saw Shigure on the phone.

Shigure- "What? Did that really happen? He just picked up little Hinata and Satsuki walked in and saw him? Wow, that's unbelievable. Well, I mean, Kureno was freed ten years ago...but...do you know how Hiro was freed, Hatori? Hm? You don't? How strange. Well, goodbye."

Kyo blinked his promegrante orbs. Kureno and Hiro were free? He didn't quite understand that. Shigure saw Kyo clueless and laughed.

Shigure- "What's wrong, Kyo-kun? You look like you just saw Tohru naked."

"HEY DON'T EVEN SAY THAT YOU SICK BASTARD!!! I'M NOT _THAT _PERVERTED LIKE YOU, BASTARD!!"

Shigure just laughed.

Shigure- "Well, if you didn't know. Hiro is now officially freed of the Ram. Just like Kureno was with the Rooster ten years ago."

"How did that happen?"

Shigure- "Nobody knows. Maybe you'll get lucky, and you'll be freed from the Cat."

"I highly doubt that." Kyo looked away, his arms folding to his chest. Shigure shrugged and walked away. The day went by and school got over with. When he reached home he noticed Yuki was gone. Tohru was doing the laundry.

"Where's Yuki?"

Tohru- " He went out to go meet Machi Kuragi!"

"Oh..."

Tohru- "I heard about Hiro and Kureno! Isn't that great, Kyo-kun?"

Kyo shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

"I guess." Kyo walked back outside and climbed the ladder to go onto the roof. Suddenly, Kyo felt something strange about himself.

_"Thank you..."_

Kyo sat up and looked around. Who was talking to him...sudenly, he felt a little lighter, and more empty. He was officially:

**free**.

The Cat finally left him alone...and slowly, the other Zodiac members (Including Akito's God-like spirit) left the rest of the bodies. The Sohma families were finally free, and actually _normal and ordinary_. It was a miracle of some sort, but Kyo didn't know unless he took a test. Kyo jumped off the roof and walked in the house, luckily, Tohru was doing the dishes. He took in a deep breath and walked over to Tohru, and hugged her, but he didn't turn into a Cat. Tohru blushed and looked at him nervously.

Tohru- "...Kyo...kun?"

"...I'm free...the Cat's gone...I can live like a normal human being now..."

Tears filled Tohru's eyes as she hugged Kyo back. Kyo smiled, and they both hugged each other. Shigure came downstairs and saw Kyo wasn't a cat, but hugging Tohru.

Shigure- "...I feel different..."

Kyo let go of Tohru and nodded with clarity tears in his promegrante orbs. He was crying because he was sad, he was _**glad**_ that he wasn't a monster anymore. He was free, finally. He could live the rest of his life like a normal person, without worrying about turning into an orange cat. He looked down at his red & white juzu beads and clutched them, and ripped them off his left wrist. The beads fell to the ground. Kyo didn't turn into a monster either...this meant one thing:

**The Cat left out of the Zodiac was finally at peace.**


End file.
